wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naxxramas
|boss=Kel'Thuzad |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |key=None |bosses= }} Naxxramas is an entry-level raid instance floating above the Dragonblight, and is available in both 10-man and 25-man versions. It has the shape of a necropolis and has the questionable honor to serve as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. The original incarnation of the instance was regarded as the most difficult pre-''Burning Crusade'' raid, and required 40 well-equipped players to complete. In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Naxxramas was moved to Northrend and retuned to be the introductory level 80 raid dungeon. Like all other Wrath raid dungeons, Naxxramas has both 10-man and 25-man versions.http://www.egames.de/?ren=news_detail&news_id=65631 History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spreads the plague throughout Lordaeron. Other sources say Obrahiim, the Traveler, a great skeletal architect, was pivotal in the conception of Naxxramas,Compendium of Fallen Heroes hinting that it was altered or retooled. Due to Kel'Thuzad fighting a war against the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, the Forsaken and the Humans of the Alliance, as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, his forces have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But now the gates of Naxxramas are open, Kel'Thuzad's new forces are rapidly sweeping away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to damnation Blizzard has posted a short back story for Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation Recent history After the defeat of Kel'Thuzad in the Eastern Plaguelands, Naxxramas has returned to Northrend and now hovers above the Carrion Fields in the Dragonblight, where it lays siege to the Alliance stronghold of Wintergarde Keep. Gaining Entry Naxxramas is the second raid instance to be accessible only by flying mount or a Ritual of Summoning (the first being Tempest Keep). The necropolis model has been modified accordingly; there are openings at the bottom of Naxxramas that lead into a central room with a runic circle (similar to the one in the teleport spire in Plaguewood) and portals that lead into the necropolis itself. Image:Naxxramas Entrance Wotlk.jpg|Naxxramas can now only be entered by flying into it. Image:Naxx entry portal 1.jpg|Flying in Image:Naxx entry portal 2.jpg|A closer look Dungeon information Although glimpses of snowy terrain can be seen out the windows in each corner of Kel'thuzad's room, it is important to note that his chamber is still within Naxxramas. What you are seeing out those windows is Northrend, through portals from which Scourge emerge during the encounter. Maps * A map from BlizzCon shows what Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance (registration required with IGN) * Map of Abomination Wing: Here * Map of Plague Wing: Here * Map of Deathknight Wing: Here * Map of Spider Wing: Here * Map of Frostwyrm Lair: Here * Map for Atlas: Here * Large size map: Here * Tactical map (large): Here (.png) * Tactical map (huge): Here (.tif) * Map for Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad: Here Structure Naxxramas is structured like a giant wheel. Players enter at the center of the Necropolis, and then choose one of four wings to progress through: Construct Quarter * This wing is filled with Abominations, of course. It is likely to be the most physically intensive wing, as Abominations are known to hit rather hard. The Slimes there deal heavy nature damage, too. The final boss is the flesh titan Thaddius. Plague Quarter * In this wing players will have to deal with various diseases. Creatures known to populate this wing include bats, gargoyles, bog beasts, oozes, and Ghouls. The final boss is Loatheb, some sort of fungal monster. Arachnid Quarter * This wing contains loads of spiders, as well as Nerubians and few acolytes. The final boss is Maexxna, the giant spider. Military Quarter * This wing is loaded with Deathknights, known for their combination of powerful shadow magic and raw melee skills. The final bosses are the Four Horsemen, who are considered to be the hardest bosses in the instance until Kel'Thuzad. Frostwyrm Lair * Once the final bosses of the four wings are defeated, players will gain access to the final "wing" of Naxxramas, in which they will encounter the Frost Wyrm Sapphiron, and the lich Kel'Thuzad. Encounters and bosses ]] There are fifteen boss encounters in Naxxramas. Resistances Nature The beginning parts of 3 of the 4 wings (Plague, Spider, and Abomination) are rich in Nature damage. This is good news for players who built up their nature resistance gear in Ahn'Qiraj. Frost Players will need a lot of frost resistance to fight the final bosses in Naxxramas. Kel'Thuzad is a lich, but does not require a lot of frost resistance to defeat him. The Sapphiron encounter requires a very significant amount of Frost Resistance (150-200), but is NOT frost-based like Ragnaros is fire-based. Frost resistance gear has proven to be rather scarce thus far, luckily, the Argent Dawn has made available several armor patterns that provide considerable frost resistance and bosses in Naxxramas drop very high quality epic frost resistance pieces. Shadow Shadow is the third major resistance required. Death Knights and Necromancers use powerful shadow magic, and Kel'Thuzad has a few shadow spells as well. The final boss in the Plague wing, Loatheb, uses shadow based damage also. Shadow resist gear can be found scattered throughout various instances, so this shouldn't be a problem. Fire Certain bosses encounters need some fire resistance, like Grand Widow Faerlina and the Four Horsemen. Loot Naxxramas loot includes the Tier 7 raid sets, which are based on the Tier 3 raid sets which dropped in the original Naxxramas. There are two versions: "Heroes'" sets (i.e. Heroes' Dreadnaught, Heroes' Plagueheart, etc.) for the 10-man, and "Valorous" sets (i.e. Valorous Dreadnaught, Valorous Plagueheart, etc.) for the 25-man. While these sets are inspired by the original Tier 3 sets, they have received significant model updates. For more details, see Naxxramas Loot. References External links Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Crypts Category:Naxxramas Category:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Wrath of the Lich King fr:Naxxramas